goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Skin (FOX)
Skin is a television serial drama which aired at 9:00 p.m. Monday on Fox in 2003.1 It followed the tale of two teenagers who came from feuding families on opposite sides of the moral and legal spectrum. Adam (D.J. Cotrona) is the son of the Los Angeles District Attorney, and Jewel (Olivia Wilde) is the daughter of a pornographer. The show is a modern-day take on the Romeo and Juliet story. Production Jim Leonard had the idea for the show, and put it forward to Jerry Bruckheimer. It was to be a Romeo and Juliet romance between the daughter of a porn king and the son of a crusading district attorney. Fox was interested as "it was a really character-based drama, and a new world" where pornography would be the background, not the focus. Leonard said "Our goal was to take the soap out of soap opera and to tell a kind of operatic big story where worlds come together," and that he had long wanted to do a show that was about "sex, race and love." Skin was produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Television and Hoosier Karma Productions in association with Warner Bros. Television The executive producers were creator Jim Leonard, Jonathan Littman, Jerry Bruckheimer. During production Bruckheimer had expressed intent to have the DVD release more contain explicit edits of the episodes than what was broadcast. Cast and characters Larry Goldman is Jewish, a pornography magnate and loving father, who controls the Los Angeles pornography industry. Barbara is his bubbly platinum-blonde wife and Jewel is their 16-year-old daughter. Thomas Roam is a Catholic Los Angeles district attorney running for re-election, at a time when missing children, linked to child pornography, dominate the news. Laura Roam, his wife, is a judge, and Adam is their half-Mexican/half-Irish 16-year-old son. 'Casting' Ron Silver was cast as main character Larry Goldman. Goldman was to be a likable personality whose professional conduct is questionable. "What I wanted to set up was a situation where nobody's good and nobody's bad, and you ultimately don't know who to root for," said Leonard. Silver said "I was fascinated by the potential complexity of the character". In researching his role Silver met with Larry Flynt and Jenna Jameson as well as reading magazines and watching videos. Olivia Wilde played his daughter Jewel and Pamela Gidley played his wife Barbara. Kevin Anderson played the Los Angeles district attorney, Thomas Roam, who was out to get Goldman. Anderson elaborated on his character stating, "He's not an out-and-out good guy, there's a dark side. He's different than the run-of-the-mill do-gooder crusader lawyer." His son, Adam, and wife, Laura, were played by D.J. Cotrona and Rachel Ticotin respectively. Other recurring characters included D. W. Moffett as Skip Ziti, Laura Leighton as Cynthia Peterson, and Ginger Lynn Allen as Amber Synn. Production Companies *Jerry Bruckheimer Television *Hoosier Karma Productions *Warner Bros. Television Distributor Warner Bros. Television Distribution Length 60 minutes Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) 720p and 1080p (16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel FOX (2003) Episodes The first eight episodes were shown on Fox in 2003, but in reruns; they are now shown in January - February 2004. In February 28, 2004; FOX announced that Skin had shut down the day before, like the show's cancellation is even paying attention. Episode 1: Pilot (Oct. 20, 2003) Episode 2: Secrets and Lies (Oct. 27th, 2003) Episode 3: Endorsement (Nov. 3rd, 2003) Episode 4: Amber Synn (Dec. 1st, 2003) Episode 5: Fidelity (Dec. 8th, 2003) Episode 6: Blowback (Dec. 15th, 2003) Episode 7: Family Values (Dec. 22nd, 2003) Episode 8: True Lies (Dec. 29th, 2003) Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Episode Lists on FOX Category:FOX TV Shows Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:LGBT TV Shows